Gigantess Mini-Series(Comic 2)
The next night the man that destroyed Sarah was walking out of a bar when a tall figure in a trench coat, hat, and walked in front of him. He then said "Move!" The figure then said "You don't want your money?" He then said "Who the hell are you?!" The figure then grabbed him by the throat raising him in the air, then threw the hat of it's head revealing to be Sarah. She then said "Remember me?" She then threw him to the ground and began to rip out of her trench coat growing. The man then said "I see you want another ass whooping." She then said "Give it your best shot." She now towered over him being two times the size of him. He then ran at her and punched her in the stomach, not phasing her. She then smirked and said "My turn." She then pushed him to the ground and stomped on his arm breaking it. She then said "Aw, does that hurt." He then began to rise to his knees said "I-I'm going to kill you!" She then said "You embarrassed me." She then said "Now I'm going to embarrass you." He then tried to punch her again, but it did nothing to her. She then punched him hurling him into the ground. She then walked up to him and yelled "I'm the one with the power!" She then stomped on his head crushing it completely. She then looked down at the headless body and shrunk back down to her normal size and ran off into the night. She then walked into her apartment and laid down in her bed. A few days later she went back to the warehouse for another street fight. The announcer then yelled "Winner!" As a man had beaten a much bulkier opponent. He then saw her and said "After your last fight, I thought you'd never come back." Sarah stared him down and said "Well I'm back, and I'm ready to fight." She then jumped inside the pit and said "Let's go punk." The man laughed and said "Your that bitch that got her ass beat by Ricky." She then said "No, I'm the woman that's going to beat your ass." He then tried to punch her but she caught the punch and grew to 12 feet ripping her clothes. He then yelled "What the hell?!" She then crushed his hand making him yell in pain. She then tossed him into the ground, and kicked him into the pit wall knocking him out cold. She then said "Who's next." The announcer then said "You can't do that!" She then said "I just did." The announcer then yelled "5,000 dollars to anyone that beats the super bitch!" 12 men jumped into the pit and attacked her. She then slung them all around breaking their bones and easily defeating them. She then said "Is that it?" The announcer then pulled out a gun and said "Get the hell out of this warehouse." She then grew to her max height of 17 feet with her head and shoulders above the pit. The announcer then shot at her making her fall down. She then looked down and saw she was barely bleeding with the bullets stuck in her thick skin. She then said "Looks like your little toy can't hurt me." She then got up and smacked him into a wall. She then got up out of the pit and said "Let's see if I can hurt you." She then stepped in his leg crushing it. She then said "Oh looks like I can." She then picked him up by the arm and said "You don't understand, no one does." She then threw him down and said "I'm the one with all the power now." She then slammed her foot down crushing his entire upper body and said "And no one or nothing can stop me now." She then shrunk back down and walked out of the warehouse feeling a since of superiority and dominance she never felt before. When she entered her apartment and turned on the tv she saw the news was covering a attack on Ricky Dragok a local bartender that was attacked and had a shattered arm and head crushed with a blood footprint at least 43 inches long and 13 inches wide. A local said he witnessed a giant woman attack him and run off, but was unable to describe her due to it being so dark. Sarah then turned off the tv and laid down in her bed thinking about if the cops ever did find her and tried to stop her, she would crush them. A week had passed and Sarah was in need of more power. She then went to the scientist's building and entered his lab in demand of another serum. The scientist then said "I've been watching the news lately and saw that people have been getting attacked with witnesses stating they saw a giant woman leaving the scene. Sarah then said "Sounds depressing, now where is my power shake doc?" The scientist then said "I can't give you anymore, due to your misuse of the power." Sarah then grabbed him by the throat, grew a couple feet and said "If you value your life you'll give me the serum now!" He then muttered the words "Go to hell." She then crushed his throat and threw him in the floor in a pool of his own blood. She then ripped open the metal box with 3 serums and guzzled them down her throat. Her veins glowed green again, and she then moaned from the surge of energy as she began to grow through the ceiling. She then began to bust through several floors of the building. The building then collapsed as she sat in the ruble without a scratch on her. She then knocked some dirt off her and rose to her feet looking over the buildings around her and said "Now this is what I call a view." She then felt something pinching her legs. She then looked down and saw a group of cops shooting at her. She smirked and said "Ants don't beat giants. She then lifted her foot up and slammed it down on them killing them all. She then said "Time for a little fun." She then walked down the street stepping in several cars, trucks, and some people. Then a news chopper flew pass her saying "A gigantess is attacking the city of Chicago, she's already leveled a entire building and has killed several civilians and officers on the ground." Sarah then saw the chopper and said "No cameras." She then smacked it down into the ground destroying it. She then said to herself "I think I'm going to enjoy this."...(To Be Continued)